Neural network analysis may include models of analysis inspired by biological neural networks attempting to model high-level abstractions through multiple processing layers. However, neural network analysis may consume large amounts of computing and/or network resources.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, the background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.